His saviour
by Michellebranchrocks1
Summary: The Malfoys havent been seen since the end of the war but there is a surprise in store when mrs Malfoy shows up at Hermione's house wanting her help but will she and what happens when she finds out things she didnt know about Draco Malfoy


**CHAPTER ONE- MRS MALFOY PAYS A VISIT**

**Disclaimer; all belongs to JK rowling except the idea of the story that is mine.**

Hermione sighed as she got back home from work she placed her jacket on the hanger and went to walk in the living room when she did she stopped dead, there in her living room was Draco Malfoy mother Narcissa.

Narcissa was looking at the pictures on her fireplace. Nobody had seen the Malfoys since Voldermorts defeat five years ago there was a rumour that Mr and Mrs Malfoy had split up but nobody knew if that was true.

Hermione coughed Narcissa stood straight and turned to look at her, Hermione was in shock this wasn't the woman Hermione remembered, this woman looked tired beyond belief the bags under her eyes were a big give-away.

"Hello Miss Granger" Narcissa began smiling lightly.

"Mrs Malfoy" Hermione began "not to be rude but why are you here? Nobody has seen your family since the war ended" It did sound rude but she couldn't help but be slightly alarmed that a known death eaters wife in her living room.

"I understand your concern miss Granger" Narcissa began she sat down so she didn't seem as much of a threat "but I need your help" she sighed.

"What is it that the great Mrs Malfoy would want from a mudblood?" Hermione shot back she saw Nacrissa wince she inwardly scolded herself for being to harsh on the woman.

"I guess I deserve that" she sighed "Lucious has left me" she whispered Hermione actually felt bad for the woman in front of her she seemed heartbroken, like she had the whole of the world on her shoulders.

"I'm sorry to hear that" Hermione responded Narcissa snorted.

"You don't have to be it was my own fault, my mind wasn't on the marriage or him it was focussed on Draco" at this Hermione looked up at her what had happened to Draco "I guess your wondering what has happened" Narcissa said smirking like she had read the girls thoughts Hermione had the decency to blush.

"You don't need to tell me, just let me know what it is you want from me" Hermione huffed she didn't like being embarrassed in her own home and her defences were up in force.

"It has become to much to look after Draco I need help to bring him back" she began Hermione sat down on the chair opposite Narcissa and waited for her to continue "after the war Draco went within himself, he saw things no one should see, Voldermort got him to do things no boy his age should have had to do" Hermione could feel the emotion behind the words.

"We all saw and did things no child should have to do" Hermione pointed out "Draco chose to be a death eater he decided his path"

"He didn't want to be, believe it or not he believed in Dumbledores cause he believed that Potter could defeat him but he had no choice his father was a disgrace in Voldermorts eyes Lucious force Draco to join to restore his honour" Narcissa spat "he was always pathetic Bella warned me" she noticed Hermione wince at the mention of her sister "sorry" she whispered.

"So what is the matter with him now?" Hermione asked.

"When we left Draco went into himself he wouldn't leave his bed she refused to eat when he slept he had nightmares he refuses to talk to anyone" Narcissa explained it shocked Hermione to hear that about the guy who tormented her in school "he spoke to highly of you of course he didn't say that in front of his father but he use to tell me about how smart you were he thought that weasley and potter were stupid for being nasty to you"

"He called me mudblood Mrs Malfoy" Hermione reminded her "if he thought so highly of me why did he say those words" Mudblood didn't bother her but she couldn't help but place her hand over the scar on her arm.

"Lucious had heard him one evening talking to me about you, something to do with a philosophers stone he" Narcissa paused to collect herself "he beat him for an hour he repeated the word Mudblood told him to call you that when he saw you next" Hermione gasped "but that is not why I am asking you, the reason is well before his sixth year he came to me after Voldermort had told him to kill Dumbledore he said that he didn't want to be a death eater that he wanted to fight with you but he knew that one day you might get into trouble so he joined so if that time ever came he could protect you"

Hermione remembered that night at malfoy manner when Draco said he didn't know if the guy they brought with them was Harry she remembered the fight that wasn't really one.

"He will probably kill me for saying this but he only did it because he loved you" she paused to let it sink in "he told me he fell in love with you when you were at the Yule ball he said you looked lie an angel and he wished he could have danced with you" Hermione was crying, she wiped her eyes and looked at Narcissa.

"I will help you and help him" she said in a final tone, Narcissa smiled and stood she held out her hand.

"Would you like to see him?" She asked Hermione followed suit and took hold of her hand and soon the apparated away.

**AN: this is only short as it is a taster I will be getting rid of my other stories that aren't popular if there are any stories you wish for me to keep then let me know **


End file.
